MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/21 November 2016
05:15 /s 05:16 Woah 05:19 These Glad Silver infinites are getting ridiculous 05:21 Hello 05:21 Like the infinites are so easy to do and are also fun to do 05:24 Hello 05:27 I used to thought the timer in M.U.G.E.N was kinda pointless 05:28 So the timer in my mugen was always infinite 05:28 But then I realized how fresh the game feels with a timer 05:39 Now let's see if this actually works. 05:40 This...? 05:40 Chatlogging, lol. 06:26 Hi 06:30 I gotta eat, we play RL after, Nifara ? 06:31 Ranked season will end soon, in one or two months, so if you want at leats get one limited reward item 06:32 sure 06:33 Tbh I'm not really sure what the best natures would be for Lunala or Solgaleo 06:34 Modest for Lunala maybe? 06:35 Back 06:35 welcome back 06:37 The most I can say for Lunala is that you will want an attack lowering nature because its physical movepool is arse 06:39 So either Bold, Modest, Calm or Timid 06:42 RIP Plasmo 06:42 nvm 06:42 The tab completely died for some reason. 06:43 As in froze? 06:43 Yes. 06:43 Couldn't even navigate to another page. 06:43 That's what used to happen with me 06:43 Script issue, perhaps. 06:43 Might be 06:45 Holy crap, Solgaleo has an extremely diverse movepool of physical and special moves 06:46 you playing Sun and Moon? 06:46 No 06:46 Looking at Bulbapedia 06:49 Lunala's physical movelpool consists of normal moves, flying moves (of which half are 2-turn), Phantom Force and Shadow Claw 06:49 Back 06:52 wb 06:52 So anyway Toupou, best natures for Lunala are Bold, Modest, Calm and Timid 06:54 Mmm.... I'll choose Modest 06:55 and about Solgaleo, the one with attack+/special attack- ? 06:56 Solgaleo is a funny one, actually 06:56 It has a good physical ans special movepool, so it can probably do whatever, even run mixed sets 06:56 *and 06:56 But I guess Adamant is ok, maybe 06:58 Hai! 06:58 Hi 06:58 Tbh Lunala is mostly a sitting duck against Yveltal 06:58 Hello 07:28 ded? 07:31 Lunala completely shits on Ubers Stall, though 07:32 Was discussing what nature Toupou wanted his Lunala 07:32 Lunala @ Spooky Plate 07:32 Ability: Shadow Shield 07:32 EVs: 4 Def / 252 SpA / 252 Spe 07:32 Timid Nature 07:32 IVs: 0 Atk 07:32 - Calm Mind 07:32 - Moongeist Beam 07:32 - Focus Blast / Psyshock 07:32 - Roost / Substitute 07:32 07:32 ^ Stall cant really touch it and Lugia doesn't want to stay in even at full health since Moongeist bypasses Multiscale 08:40 The domain's up for sale, at least. 08:41 http://mugenevolution.forumotion.com/forum 08:41 But I've been wrong before. 08:41 smallProviding that is indeed the same Mugen Evolution and they've simply moved/small 08:42 OK, that's the old domain. 08:42 So yes, Mugen Evolution is dead. 08:42 Hmm 08:42 Welp 08:42 Once it's dies, that's it. 08:43 This is all part of MFG's master plan to consume all MUGEN sites into its being 08:44 :p 08:44 Why MUGEN Archive is not dead despite the negative reception ? :p 08:44 Plasmo :D 08:44 Because there are users that remain loyal to the archive 08:45 Infinity Mugen Multiguild Archive For All Database :} 08:45 Marth 08:45 might wanna review this one for deletion 08:45 Most pages need to be deleted 08:45 I'm sure I bought Marth up the other day 08:45 Though as I said most characters in Mugen are shit 08:46 The main version's text is worthless. 08:46 Can't access to ME 08:46 The edit's text is alright, though it doesn't make sense to have an edit documented without the original version. 08:46 Though when you say Marth, do you actually mean pre-patch Reisen? 08:46 Whoever made these pages are lazy asf 08:47 I've never seen you contribute, though 08:47 Back 08:47 *plays morth.mp4* 08:47 Damn I was late... 08:47 Well... My dad told me he was gonna give me BOTH Sun and Moon Thursday 08:47 Mr. Game & Watch?oldid=324299 08:47 Okay I just noticed this now, but who added stats to a new format article just below the subpage link? 08:47 And? Why tell me this? @Doom 08:48 Because you sound like an armchair warrior, willing to complain about the problem but not willing to help sort it out 08:48 k 08:49 I wait my dream team in Jnauary before continue, I stay in Route 1 :p 08:49 Giga Bowser 08:49 Looking for opinions on this one, keep, scrap, or clean up? 08:49 Are Cuddlefan and DoomBowser fighting again? 08:49 (i came) 08:49 You get off to people fighting? 08:49 Actually, Rice, the G&W thing was because you didn't remove everything 08:50 So technically it was your idea :P 08:50 No. 08:50 It's been a while since i've seen them argue 08:50 XP'd Munchlax and Brionne (and evolve a f****** Pichu which still don't want) 08:50 Everutime we argue, you get all excited for like no reason, like wtf? @Golu 08:50 Overexcited, by the looks of it. 08:50 Still though 08:50 Be ejaculated everywhere. 08:50 *He 08:51 speaking of removals 08:51 Urban Champion 08:51 Accidentally closed a tab 08:51 The remaining Giga Bowser section is salvageable 08:51 It's reminds me of seeing people fight in public, and every comes in to see it and they're all like "YES BEAT THEM BEAT THEM" 08:51 Isn't this word swear in a public place, PT ? 08:51 *it's reminding me 08:51 have to delete 75% of the paragraph because all it dealt with was sprites 08:51 I have that character @Rice 08:52 @Toupou 08:52 1. No...? 08:52 2. Swearing is permitted in the chat as long as it's not excessive. 08:52 I mean, I could've said wank if it makes you feel better :P 08:53 @plas; so we cant say Frank Fucked Fran the Fucking Fucker, Fuckily? :} 08:53 Back 08:53 Well shit, time to ban Rice :} 08:53 is Fuckily even an actual word? 08:53 He approached her fuckily...? 08:53 Dunno. 08:54 08:54 Can we post this? 08:54 that commercial is gold, even if it is just a parody of shitty car commercials from the 80s & early 90s 08:54 Shouldn't you have asked that before posting it? 08:55 "Fuck You, Baltimore!" 08:55 ^ best opening tag to a car dealership commercial ever 10/10 08:56 "If you can piss 6 feet straight into the air and not get wet, you get no down payments" 08:56 "Just write us a check, and it better not bounce or you're a dead motherfucker" 08:57 "Hurry up, asshole" 08:58 "If you're a dumb enough schmuck to buy a new car this weekend, come down to Big Bill Hell's" 08:58 ... 08:59 "Bring your kids. Bring your wife! We'll fuck her! Thats right! We'll fuck your wife!" 08:59 "And if you find a better deal, shove it up your ugly ass. You heard us right, shove it up your ugly ass" 08:59 I'm sure most of us watched the video :P 09:00 Except me 09:00 Do you want a medal? 09:00 I can print one off for you if you'd like. 09:01 Back² 09:01 Diddy Kong 09:01 ^ is this salvageable or can we expand dong trash it? 09:01 Trash it 09:01 Kiddy Kong 09:01 same with this one 09:02 The Diddly article doesn't make me smile 09:02 Except me because my bro play LoL, so can't watch videos 09:02 The DK rap lied 09:02 Grant y u do this to me? 09:02 I gotta sleep 09:02 Bai 09:02 C ya 09:03 Im sure Grant stated that regrets making the DK rap 09:03 *that he 09:03 "Can't polish a turd" 09:03 -Grant 09:04 Bye 09:16 I guess 09:17 I don't know what the 3 keys he has are though, perhaps the ones to locked doors in the Water Temple? 09:20 It's kinda hard to come up with a unique beat-em-up gameplay 09:21 I don't even know why people found the water temple hard outside of that one key 09:22 This is coming from someone who got stuck for ages trying to find the Kokiri Sword 09:22 And stuck even longer trying to open the giant dead Dodongo head in Dodongo's cavern# 09:22 *cavern 09:23 I swear bombing the eyes didn't work for the longest time 09:24 I wouldnt call the Water Temple difficult, moreso annoying and ultra repetitive 09:24 the only difficult part was the Dark Link midboss fight 09:25 There is a way to break his A.I. with deku nuts 09:26 having maxed out magic meter with the double magic meter buff and just spamming Din's Fire is pretty much the only foolproof way of taking him out 09:26 from my experience 09:26 The broken Giant's Knife also works 09:26 never tried that method 09:26 Any character tools? 09:27 I feel like doing a Palutena's Guidance parody in the chatroom 09:27 Enjoy getting kicked for "spam" then. ;p 09:28 https://youtu.be/ImokBnrtuqA?t=1m33s 09:28 Deku Nut A.I. break 09:29 brb 09:30 @Doom; out of curiosity, did they fix that in the 3DS version? 09:30 thats pretty gamebreaking 09:31 I could check 09:31 Not as broken as Brawl Meta Knight 09:31 Actually, lemme mention real quick that the 4th day glitch still exists in MM3D, but it's done differently. NOW I brb 09:31 also, never knew his health was tied to your lifebar 09:32 He also gets darker over the course of a minute, and he will attack you when he stands on your sword at full darkness 09:33 oh Im well aware of him doing that when you do the thrust 09:33 Fortunately, I'm currently playing OOT and about to tackle the Water Temple, so... 09:33 He only does that after a minute's up, though 09:33 Before that, he won't punish you for doing that 09:33 so in theory, I could just keep getting hit in the room before Dark Link until 1 HP, enter the boss room, and he'll have only 1 HP? 09:34 you learn something new every day 09:34 actually, looking back at it, Navi's advice suddenly makes alot more sense from a fourth wall breaking perspective 09:35 "Face yourself" 09:35 "Youre at only 1 HP so you'll die in one hit" 09:35 The ending to that video states that the Deku Nut thing doesn't work on Dark Link in the 3DS version. 09:35 I thought Drak link's health was tied to Link's max health 09:35 *Dark 09:35 He's using the Biggoron's sword which does double damage 09:36 OH 09:36 Jump attack Biggoron's sword does 4x damage which can OHKO 3 heart Dark Link 09:36 I see it now 09:36 so its based on max health, not current 09:36 Yeah 09:36 the part about the potions confused me 09:38 I think the max health you can face him at without abusing glitches and exploits in 18 hearts in the Master Quest version 09:38 *is 09:38 Seeing as you get the Longshot before Dark Link and can then go on to beat the Spirit Temple, then return to the Water Temple 2016 11 21